Real Jew News
Realjewnews is a Webtube in which ex-Jew hero Nathanael Kapner exposing every possible aspect of the Jewish agenda. He is a shinging beacon to anyone who dreams of being perfected. Who Is Brother Nathanael Excerpt from The Ugly Truth Blog. To say he is amazing is an understatement. In an age where an open season has been declared on Christianity (and with no daily bag limits) while at the same time saying anything even slightly critical towards Jews, Judaism or Israel can be the kiss of death, (sometimes literally) listening to the fiery words of a Jewish convert to Christianity who has made exposing the dangers of Jewish influence in Christian society his mission in life is something of a shocker, to say the least. Nevertheless, despite being something of a miracle, he is by no means a mere piece of fiction. Made of real flesh and blood, his name is Brother Nathanael Kapner, a convert from Judaism to Greek Orthodox Christianity and these days, the Jewish agenda’s worst nightmare. He is only a one-man team with no big money behind him whose daily routine includes going into the streets every morning with huge signs reading things such as ‘ACLU Jews Are Anti-Christ’ and writing articles for his website found at www.realjewnews.com. But despite the fact he is a one-man operation, he has made some big waves and obviously gotten under the skin of the powers-that-be in a substantive way. He is regularly threatened by all the usual suspects with all the usual threats–death, ruination, imprisonment as well as being called the typical names — Nazi, anti-Semite, self-hating Jew, traitor, etc. It’s easy to understand why he makes them nervous. It’s one thing when someone from outside the Jewish community goes about the business of exposing the mechanics of this subterranean, clannish agenda and another thing altogether when an insider does it. Like Joseph Vallachi, former mob member of the Genovese crime family who came forward and spilled his guts before an awestruck American public over what he knew concerning the criminal organization known as La Cosa Nostra, so too has Br. Nathanael come forward with tales of his own. As Saul of Tarsus proved some 2,000 years ago with his own about-face, sometimes it takes a family squabble to bring down the house, a theme very personal to Br. Nathanael, who sees himself following in the footsteps of Benjamin Friedman, one-time Zionist Jew who converted to Christianity and who spent the balance of his life trying to warn others about what he saw as this dangerous, many-tentacled creature known as the Jewish agenda. For Br. Nathanael, it began during his childhood while growing up in a middle-class Pittsburg neighborhood of mostly Catholic and Greek Orthodox Christian families. Like a desert wanderer spotting an oasis, at Christmas time he was drawn to the carols and holy hymns announcing the coming of the Messiah, as well as the nativity scenes showing mother and child. As he describes it, the conflict within him was real and powerful. He was always drawn to this world, the world of the man known as the Prince of Peace, but as a Jew, dabbling with Christianity was as verboten as Galileo’s dabbling in astronomy. His Sabbath school teacher regularly taught the Jewish kids that Christianity was a fraud created by a false Galilean prophet named Jesus and helped along by a manic depressive named Saul who abandoned his people in Judea. Even in courses dealing with comparative religions, where everything from Buddha to Mohammed to Shiva was studied in-depth, talk of Jesus’ teachings was strictly censored KGB-style by the Judaic thought police who wouldn‘t give an inch. Br. Nathanael attended an upper middle class synagogue where the main event–meaning religion, was money, career and influence rather than morality, right vs. wrong, compassion vs. brutality or heaven vs. hell. Nevertheless, like someone seeking to jump the Berlin Wall into the free world he secretly went out caroling with his Christian friends who regularly commented that he was more Christian than they were. During Christmas holidays, he would wait up late until the coast was clear (when parents and others were safely in bed) and would serf the television channels for Christmas shows. As soon as he graduated High School and went to college he became a Christian, joining what seemed to be the most natural transition for him, the ‘Jews For Jesus’ group. ‘I was enthralled with Jesus. Everything he said was pure gold. I studied the prophecies dealing with His coming and was blown away. How could these people (the Jews) not see–both then and now–that He was the fulfillment? I called my rabbi back in Pittsburg and gave him what I thought would be music to his ears–‘Rabbi, good news! The messiah came, and it was Jesus!… …Obviously, he was not as thrilled as I was. He immediately called my mother and told her I had ‘lost it’ and needed help. My parents brought me home and started taking me to see Jewish councilors and when my parents could see it was going nowhere they took me to see the rabbis, about half a dozen, mostly Hassids and Lubavitchers. I showed them the scriptures in the Old Testament dealing with the Messiah. They told me to leave the Old Testament out of it and quoted the Talmud instead, and especially the really horrible things in it dealing with Jesus and His mother. They told me over and over that Jesus was a freak and his mother was a prostitute. I was livid but maintained my composure. The rabbis rolled their eyes every time I spoke up in Jesus’ defense and after a while I knew it was a waste of time.’ ‘Growing up Jewish was like this–you belong to the group and its traditions, first and foremost. You can be religious or an atheist but you are still a Jew and your loyalty is based on that first and foremost. It’s ‘us vs. them’ to the extreme and anybody who tells you differently is either a liar, a fool or both. The rabbis are like God and you don’t question them or what they say, no matter how awful or illogical it is. That’s what Jesus did and look how it all ended. They play for keeps and can’t stand criticism or open debate, which is why they concentrate so much of their energies on controlling what the Gentiles see and hear in the media. Hostility towards others, and especially Christians is not the exception but the rule, and by that I mean 90%.’ After college he wanted free time to study scriptures, believing that this would be the key (if possible) to bringing his fellow Jews to Christ, assuming they were just as interested in finding the truth as he was. He took a job as a salesman where he could make his own hours and in his free time ‘devour the scriptures’. On his weekends he hit the streets talking about Jesus and sometimes during the week would go to the University of Pittsburg to try and talk to Jewish students. When asked how he knew the Jewish from non-Jewish students his answer was simple and to-the-point: ‘We always know each other…We can spot each other from a mile away.’ Despite the fact that he is very vocally opposed to the Jewish agenda these days, he feels pity for the people themselves–‘They live in a prison and don’t know it. Jews become psychiatrists and psychologists because they are lost people. They are the most neurotic people on earth because of their rejection of Jesus and because they insist upon clutching to their racial narcissism. They have big brains and intellects but spiritually and psychologically they are empty and lost. It’s no mystery why they are the biggest users of prozac–It is the Jewish Eucharist. Their reason for being is their own supposed ‘ethnic superiority’. Even the so-called ‘Anti-Zionist’ Jews–they are still elitists, even if they say they oppose the state of Israel. Same with the Messianics, they are Jews, first and foremost and like the Neturei Karta guys they are just there to confuse Christians and keep them in the dark about what Israel really is.’ When asked about the history of Jewish persecution, he is equally forthright–‘It’s no mystery why this has existed, Jews have done things that have caused people to dislike them. Take for example all those centuries of ‘persecution’ by the Christians–Well, let’s not forget that this relationship began with the Jews persecuting the Christians, something no one ever talks about, but a fact nevertheless. In almost every case, the Christian countries drove them out for good reasons, whether it was their business practices or their ritual murder of Christian children, something proved true by Jewish professor Ariel Toaf in his recent book. The Talmud and the behavior it produces has been the source of all their troubles…It’s a book of racism and hatred of gentiles, pure and simple. A black is only slightly above a monkey. Gentile women–even children–can be raped and it’s ok…What other religion teaches stuff like this? Certainly not Christianity. The Jew is on a hell-bent collision course of justifying himself and cannot get on his knees and say ‘I’m sorry’ to anyone, and especially not to God.’ Asked about his feelings concerning Christians today who support Israel his answer is equally unforgiving–‘The Christian Zionists are deluded. They’re stupid and don’t know the bible. They take a few passages out of context such as ‘bless those who bless thee, etc and twist it into something not real…The bible is very clear on this–The seed of Abraham are the Christians, not the Jews. The true Israel of God are the Christians and those who look forward to the coming of the Messiah. The Jews are looking for the coming of the Messiah, but it is a completely different idea of Messiah, the difference between Cain and Abel. They are waiting for someone to make them powerful and justify their wickedness. Our message as Christians is clear–Don’t bless those who are the enemies of Christ, and the false prophets such as John Hagee and Pat Robertson who say we must are as much enemies to Jesus as the Jews themselves are.’ ‘I have no problems with Muslims and Christians coexisting. Keep in mind that there was no terrorism prior to Israel. Zionism is what as caused all the terror. The Christian church existed under Muslim rule for hundreds of years with no problems. It is only recently that the Christians and Muslims find themselves at each other’s throats, and it’s all the Zionists’ doing. They want to see the Christians and Muslims wipe each other out for the benefit of the Jewish state, which views them both as a threat. The Jews plan to use Israel as their headquarters for world rule and as an escape hideout. The war on terror is a war on Arabs and Muslims. It’s about fighting Israel’s enemies who are not America’s enemies. Jews are not loyal to anyone but themselves. They are not allies to America. They use America, her money, her technology and her political system until America is of no use, and then when they are done they will dump her just like flushing the toilet. America had no enemies in the Middle East before Israel became our ‘friend’, and those who insist Israel is our friend should consider a few facts–She blew up American government buildings and tried to blame it on the Arabs. She attacked the USS Liberty and killed 34 of our sailors. She stole our secrets through the Jewish spy Jonathon Pollard and sold them to the Russians. And, last but not least, she was responsible for 9/11. There is no way that a bunch of guys in caves learned how to fly those planes in a few weeks and did all that damage without help from Mossad, and now we have 2 Jewish traitors sitting as head of Homeland Security and Attorney General.’ These days his mission is simple, if it can be called that–He’s trying to preserve Western Christian civilization by showing what the enemies of Christianity are doing. ‘The Jews are hell bent on destroying Christianity throughout the western world and have been very successful as of late. But we still have a chance if enough of us are willing to do the hard work in fighting the enemies of the cross. St. Paul didn’t give up, and neither should we. We cannot be fatalists…We must keep fighting and oppose Israel and Zionism. They are my enemies because they are dishonoring my Jesus. Let them kill me, I’ll go down swinging.’ Br. Nathanael’s website can be found at www.realjewnews.com and his email address is bronathanael@yahoo.com and anyone wishing to send donations for his ministry can do so by writing to the following address– Br. Nathanael PO box 170 Dillon Colorado 80435 ADDENDUM: 2 Timothy 3:13 But evil men and seducers shall wax worse and worse, deceiving, and being deceived. Milton Kapner- aka “Brother Nathanael” represents himself as an honest, “truth telling” Jew who can be seen on youtube dressed like a religious clown in Russian Orthodox regalia attacking Israel and mocking Christianity. But further investigation into the real Kapner proves he is nothing but a devious, diabolical liar for the following reasons. To begin with, Kapner is a Jew-hating conspiracy theorist peddling the invented (but never proven) anti-Semitic “Jewish Power Threat Hoax” which he perpetuates to seduce Biblically anemic followers into pushing his youtube videos and donating to his contrived causes via Real Jew News and the Brother Nathanael Foundation. Next we discovered Kapner’s online promotional materials are filled with lies and distortions about who he really is. If you visit his website you’ll no doubt be impressed by his claims of monastic devotion when in fact during the years he claimed to be a monk he was nothing more than a homeless parasitic prevaricator sucking a living from the goodwill of a Jewish synagogue community who tried to help him and received the back hand of his hate and disdain in return. Finally, Kapner has also lied about being affiliated with the Russian Orthodox Church Outside Russia (ROCOR)". On July 17, 2013, the Chancery of the ROCOR Synod of Bishops released a statement denouncing Kapner’s false claims that he is associated with them: The Synod of Bishops of the Russian Orthodox Church Outside of Russia has recently received repeated complaints about the activities of and statements made by a certain Nathanael (Kapner), who lives on the territory of the Western American Diocese, but has no relation to it. The clergymen and laity of the Russian Church Abroad are hereby informed that the actions of Nathanael (Kapner) do not have the blessing of the Synod of Bishops. Profoundly saddened by the state of his soul, we call upon Nathanael (Kapner) to refrain from posting on the Internet, to a life of repentance of peace in Christ, “where there is neither Greek nor Jew, circumcision nor uncircumcision, Barbarian, Scythian, bond nor free: but Christ is all, and in all” (Colossians 3:11). Archbishop of Western America and San Francisco Secretary of the Synod of Bishops. July 17, 2013 Complete details in the following article and youtube video expose: Article by David Abel: http://davidabel2.blogspot.com/2005/05/clergys-charge.html Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Xm2WLJwVMg Plots Exposed By Brother Nathanael Countless. Go to realjewnews for more. Streets Where He Roams All across America. Especially synagogues.